Early morning sneak outs
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: When you're hiding your relationship from your friends, staying over your boyfriends house over night is a dead giveaway. (Rate T just to be safe.)


**Hi guys and gals, I'm back with another Laxus x Juvia story (I know surprise!). But this is just a quick fluff piece that I thought would be a cute idea for the pair and delves more into their relationship/relationship dynamic that I've wrote for them. It also links to 'Secrets, handcuffs and storms' (its essentially the day of that fanfic, before Laxus' stunt), but like any of my other fanfics, it can be read alone. I'm planning on writing more of these short fluff pieces as I have loads of ideas for them, but they wouldn't warrant a full story. I hope you like it, and comments, messages, favourites ****etc. are so appreciated. Thank you for your continuing reading of my stories and the support you give. Okay that's the sappy stuff out the way, enjoy.**

**I dont own Fairy Tail, or these characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The alarm next to the bed shone brightly into Juvia's eyes. Quickly counting down the minutes till the sun would come up and people would start going about their day, and there within lay the problem. She had to get out of his bed, and back to her place BEFORE that happened, or else she would be in trouble. Usually Juvia left on the night to avoid this, or at the very least managed to leave after he'd fell asleep, but this time she wasn't so lucky. It's not like she hadn't slept over before, but that was normally when she had made up a lie or excuse to her friends at Fairy Hills to say why she wouldn't be there in the morning. This time however, she hadn't planned on staying, but one thing had led to another (and she had missed her boyfriend so much while he'd been away on his mission the past week), which had led to the predicament she had now found herself in.

Juvia stared up at her boyfriend for a moment, gauging how asleep he was, while admiring the fact that she was lucky enough to score him (though if you asked him - and you'd be brave to - he'd tell you it was the other way around). Placing a gentle kiss to his stubbled chin, watching as his expression softened. After she had finished doing both, and figured he was asleep enough that she could move and not wake him - because he wasn't very fond of letting her go - she decided to turn so that her back was to him. Staying still as soon as she did so, in order to listen to his breathing to make sure he was still asleep. And as the heavy rhythm of his breathing was all she could hear throughout the room, she carried on trying to free herself from his grasp. Slowly, she tried her hardest to lift his arm gently from around her. Knowing if she could just free its grasp enough, she could wiggle out. Though she wasn't making much headway. And in the process, unbeknownst to Juvia's struggling, she had woken Laxus. But as he isn't one to pass up on a game or better yet the chance to tease Juvia, he didn't make it known, continuing to breathe the same and not make any movement. Much to Juvia's irritation as she couldn't remember it ever being this hard to sneak out before.

Finally, out of frustration, Juvia was starting to use as much strength as she could muster. Grumbling out "Laxus-Sama is too strong.". And this little statement was Laxus' undoing, with him winding his arm tighter around Juvia and bringing her flush against him. Juvia huffed in irritation as she started pushing herself off Laxus, no longer caring if she woke him.

"Where do you think you're off to in such a hurry? Didn't think you were the hit it and quit it type Juvia." Laxus' deep grumble and slight laughter at the end only further irritated Juvia.

"Don't be so crude Laxus-Sama! Juvia would never 'hit it and quit it', but Juvia needs to go home before everyone wakes up." Juvia didn't stop her efforts to free herself from Laxus, but they had definitely dulled.

"No. I don't think so. You're keeping me warm." Laxus pushed his face into her hair and kissed her neck, feeling her relax instantly. But she hadn't given up her effort to move his arm.

"If Laxus-Sama doesn't let Juvia go, she won't be able to get home before people realize she's not there."

"So? Is it so bad if they find out about us? How about you just spend the whole day here in bed with me." Laxus started to stroke her stomach and nuzzle her neck, knowing they were her weaknesses.

"But Juvia doesn't have any clean clothes here." her excuses were becoming less and she'd all but given up trying to get out of his grasp. She was still slightly pushing against his arm, but nothing that would indicate her will to leave.

Laxus' final two words was all she really wanted to hear, "Stay, please."

With a huff (that was more for show than from her giving up) she stopped, "Fine. Juvia will stay."

Laxus couldn't see it, but she had the biggest smile on her face as she cuddled back into him. His arm wrapped further around her, bringing her closer as he placed a kiss to her cheek. But Juvia's divergence of the question as to whether it would be so bad if people knew about them was bugging him. And though he respected her and her choice to want to keep them a secret, he'd had enough. All he wanted was to be able to call her his girlfriend in front of people, be able to spend time with her in public and finally be able to have his girlfriend sleep over without having her lie to her friends about where she was or sneaking off in the morning. Because though he never tells her, it hurts him every time he wakes to see she has already left. And then an idea struck him. A very naughty and bad idea, but an idea he was going to go through with. All he needed to do was remember where he had left his handcuffs.


End file.
